Bang !
by folle2cela
Summary: Le marché de Kaname, un défi lancé pour avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent. Des cousins qui se battent commencent à s'aimer. Fic assez étrange.
1. Et il me regarda étrangement

**Bang !**

_Une fanfiction approvisé chaque seconde pour la personne qui se bat pour avoir des Aidô/Kain.^^ craC craK belin._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre un : Et tu me regarda étrangement.**

Hanabusa ouvrit un œil et croisa un regard. Son œil se ferma et il tourna la tête enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller blanc. Akatsuki leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main blême dans ses cheveux en broussaille. Il passa sa langue sur ses canines en un sourire sadique. Il attrapa le vase qui trônait fièrement sur la table de chevet du vampire qui essayait de dormir. Il retira les fleurs qui était dedans et lança le contenu glacer sur le blondinet qui hurla. Akatsuki mit sa main sur sa bouche en reposant le vase et marmonna un petit "oups".

Hanabusa se leva et étrangla son cousin. Il le tenait si proche de lui. Il le maintenait au sol, l'emprisonnant d'une poigne de fer, emplis de haine. Kaname entra sur ces entre faites, et referma la porte. Soudain, il se rappela que c'était lui le chef et qu'il n'avait pas à être ... gêné ?

- Hanabusa lâche Akatsuki maintenant !

Le blondinet resserra plus son étreinte. Il détestait être réveiller ainsi. Kaname tira Hanabusa par derrière et le gifla pour mieux le réveillé. Mais pas seulement de la nuit, mais aussi de sa torpeur, de sa démence.

- Mais Kana ... Kaname-sama, il m'a ... il m'a réveillé en me trempant !

Le jeune homme était presque au bord des larmes. Akatsuki riait doucement. Kaname lâcha le blond et gifla le jeune homme qui riait. Akatsuki fut surpris par le geste. Pourquoi devait-il absolument tout recevoir à chaque fois qu'Hanabusa faisait une bêtise ? C'était injuste !

- Akatsuki cette fois c'est de TA faute ! J'en ai marre, que vous nous réveillez en plein milieu de la journée ! Il y a des vampires épuisés dans cette Académie. Vous savez ceux qui travaille ! Bien entendu Hanabusa devait être levé parce que les cours vont commencer, mais tu n'avais pas à le levé ainsi ! Akatsuki, toi qui as l'air si sérieux je te prie d'arrêter de faire l'abrutit !

Kaname se calma un peu. Il avait peut-être abuser en frappant les deux jeunes hommes. Il baissa la tête comme pour demander pardon. Même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il était le Sang-Pur, celui qu'on devait respecter. Celui à qui on pardonne automatiquement.

- Excusez moi Maître Kaname, répondit Akatsuki en baissant la tête.

Kaname lui releva la tête et lui sourit doucement. Il aimait bien le jeune homme. Il était bien sympathique, intelligent mais parfois tête en l'air, tellement qu'il ne voyait pas quand son cousin faisait des bêtises. Il aimait aussi beaucoup Hanabusa, le jeune homme était rêveur, charmeur, mais faisait tellement de bêtises ! Kaname sourit à Hanabusa aussi, et s'adressa aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Vous devez arrêté maintenant de vous querellez. J'en ai marre, et je ne suis pas seul. Hier, Shiki est allé me voir pour me demandé si on ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour vous. Et il n'ait pas le seul ! Takuma, Rima, Ruka, Yûki et même Zero est allé me voir, lui qui me hait, pour me demander si je pouvais pas vous tuer. Hier, vous avez brûlé deux arbres et gelé plusieurs lacs ! Imaginez cinq minutes ! Les élèves de la Day Class commencent à ce demandé ce qui ce passe, un jour il fait tellement froid qu'ils se demandent si ils ne vont pas perdre leurs membres, et un autre jour tellement brûlant, que même si ils s'habillaient en maillot de bains ils avaient chauds ! Il y a deux jours vous avez détruits deux tours. Je vais donc faire quelque chose que je déteste faire. Un ... un marché avec vous.

Hanabusa frémissait de peur. Comment ? Kaname voulait faire un marché ? Cela voulait dire sacrifice, échange de paroles qui allaient les conduire, les guidés. Akatsuki semblait nerveux, et Kaname cherchait ses mots. Il fallait leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas compliqué, mais en même temps ... qu'ils comprennent que ça allait être assez dur. Un bon marché pour engendré la paix que tout le monde souhaitait.

- Les termes du marché sont tout simplement ... vous allez resté ensembles, sans jamais vous quitté, si j'entends seulement un mot de travers, quelque chose qui brûle, qui est gelée, et vous êtes renvoyés tout les deux. En échange, vous pourrez avoir ce que vous voulez. Vous aurez tout les droits. Sauf bien entendu celui de mordre un élève de la Day Class. Mais si vous le souhaitez ... tout les vampires seront à votre pur disposition. Alors ?

Hanabusa frémissait d'excitation. Son sourire immense ne pouvait quitter son visage. Il aurait droit à tout ? Vraiment ? Il adorait !

- Moi je suis d'accord !

Kaname s'en doutait, le petit vampire fonçait toujours tête baissé. Alors qu'Akatsuki ...

- On n'aura pas le droit de ... seulement avoir un petit différent ? Je veux dire : Si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, si il me dit par exemple, les bloods tablets sont délicieuses et que je lui dis que je ne trouve pas ça bon. Ce n'est pas un différent suffisamment important pour que le marché soit rompus si ?

- Non. Vous ne devez pas vous battre, hurlez comme pour ce matin.

Akatsuki hocha de la tête. Il comprenait.

- Y a t'il une durée limité ? Ou ... ce marché sera en place pour toujours ?

Kaname sourit au jeune vampire. Si intelligent ! Il baissa les yeux et s'assit sur le lit du Kain. Il remonta les yeux vers les vampires et lui répondit :

- Il n'y a pas de durée limite.

Akatsuki regarda Hanabusa méchamment. Le jeune homme se sentit mal et il se braqua contre lui.

- Qu'es ta à me regardé comme ça ?!?

- T'es qu'un con !

Hanabusa leva un doigt accusateur vers lui et regarda Kaname :

- Regarde il m'insulte déjà l'autre ! Et si c'est lui qui fait des conneries, il quitte l'académie et moi je reste c'est ça ?

- Non, parce que tu l'aura forcément provoqué. On verra, ça dépendra de mon humeur et de l'énormité de votre bêtise. De plus, il a le droit de t'insulter, vous n'avez pas dit que vous étiez d'accord pour le marché.

Hanabusa rugit de honte et se braqua plus encore contre son cousin. Il aurait le droit à tout dès que le marché commencera, ce serait génial ! Il ne risquait rien. Il fallait seulement qu'il se défoule à fond maintenant.

- Tu n'es qu'un salopard Kain !

- Et toi tu es quoi peut-être ? Hanabusa qui se fait appelé Idol, le narcissique ! Je plaid tes parents, les pauvres, vraiment ! Ils ont crées un monstre, un vampire idiot comme ses pieds, avec la capacité émotionnel d'une petite cuillère ! Qui veux mordre tout le monde, et qui n'est pas assez beau pour ce faire des gens ! Alors tu répond quoi ?

Hanabusa glaça les pieds de son cousin qui fit fondre la glace d'un regard. Il essaya de brûler la peau du jeune homme mais le vampire avait déjà étendu de la glace sur lui. Raté !

- Moi ? Narcissique ? Va te faire foutre mon vieux ! Tu es mon cousin, et bien moins beau que moi. Idol, parce que je suis la personne la plus belle et la plus charismatique. Je ne suis pas narcissique, seulement capable de voir mes qualités comme mes défauts. Et toi, tu crois être bien plus intelligent que moi ? Tu es tellement tête en l'air qu'il pourrait avoir une bombe à côté de toi tu ne la verrait pas. Après tout, c'est ce qui arrive. Je suis près de toi, et tu ne remarque rien.

- Pourquoi tu aimerais que je te regarde ?

Akatsuki s'approcha dangereusement de son cousin et le plaqua contre le mûr. Kaname ne pouvait rien faire, il était assis et regardait amusé, l'échange. Akatsuki s'approcha dangereusement des lèvres d'Hanabusa qui rougissait. Le Kain passa une main fraiche sur la joue rosit, chaude de son cousin. Il lui murmura près de ses lèvres :

- Tu aimerais que je fasse attention à toi, Hanabusa ?

Le jeune homme n'osait plus parler. Akatsuki s'approcha de son cou et le lécha. Il sentit son cousin frémir d'envie. Il en avait envie ? Hum ... ça semblait intéressant.

- Tu as envie que je te morde ?

Kaname s'allongea doucement sur le lit voulant presque des pop-corn. Tout d'un coup, il en voulut vraiment. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui semblait si irréel.

- Tu as envie de moi Hanabusa ?

Akatsuki mordit doucement les lèvres de son cousin. Hanabusa était pétrifié, essayant de découvrir ce que le regard de son cousin voulait dire. Il le regardait si étrangement. Tout d'un coup la canine du plus sérieux, coupa la lèvre inférieur du Aido. Il sentait son cousin léché sa plaie, l'odeur du sang si douce à ses narines.

- Tu voudrais plus ?

Hanabusa mit une main dans le dos d'Akatsuki se souvenant que Kaname était là. Et il le glaça par derrière et avant que le jeune homme réplique il lança au Sang-Pur :

- Marché conclu !

Kaname sourit tandis que Kain s'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et revint cinq secondes plus tard avec un sourire, faux.

- J'avais oublier le temps d'un instant, je dois resté avec mon cher cousin.

Kaname hocha de la tête et Akatsuki le retint tandis qu'il allait partir. Il lui murmura doucement pour ce calmer :

- A ton le droit de s'insulter en écrit ?

Kaname le regarda sévère. Bon ok, pas d'insulte sur les papiers. C'était une bonne idée pourtant. Akatsuki était épuisé. Il demanda au Sang-Pur, si il avait le droit d'être absent en cour aujourd'hui.

- Mais vous avez tout les droits messieurs.

Et il partir sans autre forme de procé. Les jeunes hommes se regardèrent et Hanabusa se pencha vers Akatsuki et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Il ne peut pas savoir si on s'insulte si on le fait tout doucement.

Kaname arriva en ouvrant la porte les faisant sursauter, Hanabusa tomba sur son cousin, torse contre torse, lèvres contre lèvres, bassins contre bassins.

- Bien je vois que vous ne vous entre-tué pas. Je vous préviens que je sais toujours tout alors ... pas de coup bas, et pas d'insulte dans un murmure, entendu ? Parce que si vous n'êtes pas sérieux et que vous essayez de me gruger je le ferais avec vous. Et je suis bien meilleure que vous. Alors vous voulez jouer à cela ?

Akatsuki et Hanabusa, qui n'avaient pas bougés, balancèrent leur tête de gauche à droite rageusement. Bien. Kaname partit et les deux juens hommes se levèrent le rouges aux joues. Tout d'un coup, Hanabusa demanda :

- Pourquoi as tu joués ainsi avec moi tout à l'heure ?

Akatsuki rit gêné, le feu aux joues.

- Tu as joué avec moi non ? Je joue avec toi. Et puis c'était agréable hein ?

Hanabusa fut projeté sur le lit Akatsuki sur lui. Il lui mordilla l'oreille doucement pour ne pas le faire saigner. Il lui embrassa le cou et lui caressa le torse sous son Tee-Shirt. Akatsuki frissonna, il appréciait faire ces gestes, pourquoi ? Hanabusa monta sur son cousin et enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de son cousin. Il lui suça le sang et dégustait le liquide vermeille. Il aimait ce contact et il sentait son cousin se tordre de plaisir. Il ne voulait pas le rendre faible, il se retira et lécha la plaie. Il s'excusa de son geste et son cousin se leva et laissa Hanabusa seul sur le lit. Il se cacha dans un coin de la chambre en lui tournant le dos. Il se sentait si ... triste de ne plus être dans ses bras.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors ma première Akatsuki/Hanabusa ?^^**

**Bisous !**

**Review ? Non, oui ? Cela vous a plu ? J'aime avoir vos impressions pour m'améliorer !^^  
**

**Folle_de_cela.**


	2. Le jour où tu m'a mordu

**Bang !**

_Une fanfiction approvisé chaque seconde pour la personne qui se bat pour avoir des Aidô/Kain.^^ craC craK belin._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre deux : Le jour où tu m'a mordu est le pire de tous, car tes larmes sont tombés pour moi.**

Hanabusa se baladait dans les couloirs les mains dans les poches. Akatsuki l'avait cherché et lui avait dû se comporter comme un bon toutou en ne faisant rien. Il avait baissé la tête cachant ses yeux haineux à la populace. Hanabusa soupira, finalement Kaname avait un don pour piégé les gens. Il savait rendre le plus difficile des marchés à la porté de tous et après le dévoiler aux deux idiots qui avaient conclus ce stupide marché. Le vampire baissa la tête et fonça dans ... quelqu'un. Il n'entendit pas de : Monsieur Aido Hanabusa, je vous prie de m'excuser. Cela devait être Yuki, Zero ou ... Hanabusa leva la tête et vit son cousin. Cela était aussi une option envisageable. Akatsuki se tenait le cou d'un main et massait une de ses épaules d'une autre. Le Aido le dévisagea et s'excusa de ne pas avoir regarder devant lui quand il marchait. Son cousin lui sourit et le poussa contre un mur. Le souffle saccadé, la voix rauque, il demanda au blond aux yeux bleus :

- J'ai besoin de toi Hanabusa. Mord moi.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux. Cette déclaration équivalait à une demande ... c'était comme si il lui demandait sa main ! Hanabusa secoua sa tête. Entre cousin cela n'était pas pareille, enfin, il l'espérait. La main d'Akatsuki se dirigea vers son cou et déboutonna sa chemise. Il regardait au alentour, leur petit manège n'allait pas duré longtemps. Il attrapa son cousin par la nuque et nicha cette tête ahuri dans son propre cou. Une langue lécha doucement cette peau pâle où des crocs déchirèrent la chair. Akatsuki ouvrit sa bouche et un gémissement en sortit. Hanabusa releva la tête, ses yeux grenats. Son cousin avait gémit ? Akatsuki le regardait triste, ses yeux trahissant sa détresse. Le Aido approcha sa bouche ensanglanté de celle de son cousin, il détestait le voir triste. Le Kain se dégagea vivement et murmura :

- Ne crois tu pas que nous avons fait assez de mal ?

Hanabusa baissa la tête. De ce nourrir, c'est mal ? De donner son sang est si mal que ça ? Qu'un coeur batte la chamade quand on est près de son cousin, c'est mal ? Le vampire ne comprenait plus. Il regardait son cousin et il sentait que sa lèvre inférieur tremblotait alors que des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux. Akatsuki le gifla avec toute la force qu'il avait. La gifle résonnait dans le couloir vide. Hanabusa s'effondra au sol les bras le long du corps. Sa vision se troublait tandis que des milliers de fines gouttes tombaient sur ses joues. Akatsuki se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, il lui murmurait de lui pardonner. Hanabusa le serrait plus fort encore, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui murmurait à son tour de lui pardonner et la surprise qu'il lut sur le visage d'Akatsuki fut sa réponse. Hanabusa rougit légèrement et posa un doigt sur les lèvres sèches de son cousin.

- Je me suis emporté, susurra t-il, je n'aurais pas dû. Je te remercie pour ton sang, mais ... tu en as besoin aussi. Tu as offert ton sang à un vampire, si je n'étais pas ton cousin, tu sais à quoi tu t'engages ?

Akatsuki opina. Bien sur qu'il savait. Il mordit dans le cou d'Hanabusa sans lui demander son avis. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'engagement soit réciproque. Pas parce qu'en donnant son sang il était faible. Le vampire reprit des forces et porta son cousin jusqu'à leur chambre. Il le laissa sombrer dans le sommeil alors que les étoiles disparaissaient pour être remplacé par l'astre brûlant. Son esprit se focalisa sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. Hanabusa était quelqu'un de bien, et il lui avait ouvertement supplier de le mordre. De ce lier à lui. Akatsuki prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait peut-être tout gâché avec cette histoire de lien. Et puis, son cousin n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, ou peut-être cachait-il quelque chose ? Akatsuki leva les yeux au ciel, le vampire ne pourrait pas tenir deux secondes avant de dévoiler tout les secrets en sa possession. Voila pourquoi personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit au Aido. Idol. Akatsuki se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau son cousin, il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait, toujours beau en faite. Le Kain se tapa doucement la tête, pourquoi ses pensées déviaient toujours vers son cousin c'est dernier temps ? Il pensait à des bonbons et il pensait qu'Hanabusa aimait beaucoup les sucreries en tout genre. Il pensait à salle de bain et il pensait à son cousin, est ce qu'il aimait plus les douches ou les bains ? Son regard repartit vers le ciel. Si on pouvait entendre ses pensées, des ragots se formeraient sur un amour caché. Ridicule ! Akatsuki reprit sa tête entre ses mains. Peut-être pas. Il fallait avoué qu'il aimait bien son cousin, il l'embêtait surtout pour la forme et aussi parce que le vampire ne se laissai pas faire. Un vrai coriace. C'était donc bien plus amusant. Il fallait avoué aussi qu'il le trouvait diablement sexy, beau, spontané, ce qu'il adorait, mais malheureusement narcissique. Tous ses défauts, il les voyait, mais il les aimaient aussi. Sans le côté narcissique, sans son côté charmeur, sans son côté blagueur, Hanabusa ne serait pas Hanabusa. Il ne serait pas son cousin, il ne serait pas la personne qui le rendait si faible et si fort. Il ne serait pas la personne qui faisait que son coeur baittait la chamade en cette instant. Il ne serait pas la personne qu'Akatsuki serra dans ses bras en s'endormant contre lui. Les songes partirent, le rêve du vampire Kain commença doux comme la neige :

_- Hanabusa, que fais tu là ?_

_Mon cousin me regarde à travers ses beaux cils blonds. Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire découvrant ses canines blanches. Son menton est couvert de sang, du mien, je le sais. Mon cou me lance agréablement et je vois que le sien est aussi ensanglanté. Il touche mes mains en particulier mon annulaire de la main gauche. Un bague en or blanc y trône fière. Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et ma langue parcours cet antre. Je sais que je rêve, rien ne m'atteins, je ne sens pas vraiment ses lèvres qui me touchent, je ne sens pas vraiment sa langue caressant la mienne, je ne sens pas vraiment ses dents rencontrer les miens. Mon coeur s'emballe et tout me semble évident. Mon cousin, je l'aime. Je l'aime terriblement et je ne sais plus comment agir. Ses yeux me toisent alors que je m'éloigne de lui._

_- Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi c'est ça Akatsuki ?_

_Je le regarde dans les yeux ne savant pas ce qui se passe. Il est parfait, tendre, doux, avec ses mauvais côtés mais qu'importe. Je l'aime ! Maintenant que je le sais je ne veux plus qu'il me quitte. Je touche son visage et sa bague qu'il porte au même doigt que moi._

_- Si tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, ne pense tu pas que nous ne serions pas marié ?_

_Il sourit narquois. Pourquoi tout semble se passer si mal ? Je baisse la tête. Que lui arrive t-il ? Il jette la bague que je touchais et m'hurle :_

_- Elle est même pas de toi cette bague ! Tu crois quoi ? Je te hais depuis toujours Salopard ! Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je n'étais que ta pompe à sang et toi tu étais la mienne. Tu ne vaux rien, je ne te veux pas, je ne veux plus de toi. Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup t'entendre quand on le fait, cela va me manquer. Que je suis désolé mon ange, mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'une brindille dans cet univers qui est le mien._

_Je suis rouge. Rouge de colère. Comment ça cette bague n'est pas de moi ? Je déteste cet air, il ne lui ressemble pas. Je l'aime ! Mon coeur se brise, moi qui avait cru à ce rêve, ce n'est qu'un terrible cauchemar. Je veux sortir de ça ! Je le frappe et il meurt dans mes bras sous mes coups._

Akatsuki je réveilla en sursaut. Sa journée était gâché. Hanabusa était réveillé. Il lui toucha le visage et l'inquiétude naissait dans ses yeux. Akatsuki prit les mains de son cousin et éclata en sanglot. Le Aido lui prit le bras et lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes. Il ne devait plus s'en faire. Le Kain le prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres contre celle de son cousin. Mais celui-ci refusa le contact. Il demanda :

- Ne crois tu pas que nous avons fait assez de mal ?

Hanabusa ferma les yeux. Il avait renvoyé sa phrase au propriétaire. Celui-ci ferma les yeux à son tour, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller aussi fort avec son cousin. Akatsuki prit le visage d'Hanabusa et toucha les lèvres du vampire avec son nez. Il murmura :

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire cela, excuse moi Busa.

Le vampire opina et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son cousin. Cette journée était étrange, elle était vraiment triste, il la détestait parce qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. C'était la pire journée de sa vie, et en même temps, la meilleure. Leur baiser fut la seule chose qui faisait de cette journée la meilleure. Les lèvres bougeant à l'unisson, leur langue explorant et découvrant l'autre, leur regard se croisant avec ce sentiment qu'Akatsuki avait appelé amour et qu'Hanabusa voulait ignorer. Son cousin, il ne pouvait aimé son cousin. Il regarda discrètement la pendule. Minuit pile. Ce jour terrible était fini, un autre bien différent commencera plus tard.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Qu'est ce qu'on en pense ?**

**Bisous !**

**Folle_de_cela.**


End file.
